


il mare eterno della mia anima

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, Memories, he misses his students what about it :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Chronos de Medici misses his old students and thinks about them while looking through old pictures of them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	il mare eterno della mia anima

**Author's Note:**

> yes i ,, used caesar zeppeli's title theme because it inspired me since chronos is italian himself and ++  
> “il mare eterno della mia anima” literally means “the eternal sea of my soul”, i thought about it because the duel academy is on an island, and my hc is chronos often goes to watch the sea? even if he's alone like, who wouldn't do that after all - and also because “eternal sea” for him could mean his memories are always with him, with his heart ,, i can't
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy this even if it's short ;;

Chronos finished to pack the boxes he had filled with old stuff, sighing in relief. Years passed in the Duel Academy, he still had his place as head professor of the department chair of techniques, the only thing changed was his students – and the fact he was clearly aging, that didn't stop him wearing his typical fancy clothes. As he walked to his desk, the man noticed he missed a smaller box among the others. The professor looked around, he really forgot about it.

Chronos sat in front of his desk, opening the little box out of curiosity. It was full of old documents and pictures, visibly printed from his computer. He took out the pictures, noticing they were from the year 2012 to 2015. He remembered how he didn't want them to go away after their graduation. Pictures with Judai, Manjoume, Marufuji brothers – even though Ryo rarely appeared unless it was a class picture, Tenjouin brothers and their other friends of the group, they would always hang out together in the Academy.

«Those memories...» he murmured to himself.

Even though Judai's class was one of the most problematic – and not only because of their adventures, but also because of various pranks they would do on him, he loved them as they were his children. It was rare for him to admit, but it was true. Chronos de Medici still missed his old students, as he would have missed his newer ones after their future graduations. He let out a tear running down his left cheek, then put the pictures back inside the box.

«I shouldn't cry now. I have six hours of lessons, today...»


End file.
